


Terence and the Defective Dust

by ardett



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Happy Ending, Magic, Miscommunication, Pixie Hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett
Summary: Something's wrong with Terrence's pixie dust. For some reason, none of the fairies he dusts can fly.
Relationships: Terence/Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies)
Kudos: 1





	Terence and the Defective Dust

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Fly With You: a Disney Fairies zine](https://flywithyou-zine.tumblr.com/page/3)
> 
> I read all the disney fairies books as a kid, I simply adored them, and I tried to follow the same format and titling for this zine <3
> 
> posting all my backdated works, using archive as an archive!
> 
> posted: March 6th, 2021

“Terence! Terence!” Terence turned to see Yvette fly down the lobby stairs, near crashing to the mica floors with her running landing. “Something’s wrong with the fairies you dusted to this morning,” she gasped. “None of them can fly!”

“That can’t be. I did the same thing I do every morning.” Terence blinked, looking down at his hands. They were the same as always: same callouses, same creases, same faint sparkle that came from handling dust.

“Jerome took your shifts and everyone all seems to be flying fine now.” Yvette gave Terence a sympathetic smile. “Accidents happen to the best of us. Fly safely, Terence.”

“Fly safely,” Terence managed. As they parted ways, his own wings felt a little heavier.

When it happened again the next day, Terence knew something was truly wrong. 

He tried not to let it get to him but he couldn’t help the pang in his chest when Jerome gently took his teacup from him.

The hurt was a familiar feeling. It was exactly how he felt the morning before all these troubles began.

He thought back to that morning, of the kettle he had not-quite accidently damaged and the note he had left inside when he gave it to Tink to repair.

_ What is this? _ she had said. 

_ A poem,  _ he had murmured back. 

And she had laughed and said,  _ You’re not a performing-talent, Terence. Better stick to pixie dust. Here’s your kettle. _

When she handed him back the kettle  _ and _ the poem, he hadn’t quite known what to say. So he had just left.

Terence unconsciously floated down to the ground. His wings fluttered and the pixie dust coming off them fell heavily, as if weighed down by his sadness.

Terence’s eyes widened. Of course! The pixie dust was responding to his feelings as a dust-talent. Which meant if he wanted to solve the problem… he had to find Tink.

Tink glanced up as Terence opened her workshop door. “Terence! What can I do for you? Got another kettle?”

“No, not today. Could we just talk, actually? It’s important,” he added as Tink’s gaze drifted back to her utensils.

“I suppose I could make the time,” Tink muttered, pushing her forks to the side.

“This was for you.” Terence shoved the poem between them.

“Oh.” Tink cautiously took it from him. “This is your… poem?” Terence nodded. “And it’s for me?” Tink’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“You’re important to me, Tink. You’re one of my best friends. I know it’s not that good-”

“No, no!” Terence looked up in surprise. “I mean, it’s not great, but since it’s from you, I like it.”

“You like it?” Terence’s glow flared.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Yesterday you said-”

“Oh!” Tink hit her head lightly. “I’d fly backwards if I could, Terence! I didn’t mean it like that. Well, maybe a little, but not in a mean way, I swear!”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you like it.”

They exchanged shy smiles. Terence felt lighter already.


End file.
